Here I Am
by inveritas
Summary: Can't we just confess, everything we hoped for was leading upto this? Tabby Oneshot.


_**Title:** Here I Am  
**Rating:** PG/K+  
**Characters:** Tony, Abby, mentions of Gibbs  
**Ship:** Tabby (obviously ) Sorta established relationship too...  
**Genre:** Romance, fluff (Nice fluff lol)  
**Notes:** Okay, by request of Super Em & Cassy. Here be my first Tabby fic. Comments are much appreciated. The title may not really have a lot to do with the fic, but for some odd reason whenever I listen to Natalie Gauci's (this year's Australian Idol winner) song, "Here I Am" I'm inspired to write Tabby. I also included the lyrics for "Here I Am" It's sorta just a conversation between Abs and Tony._

_So here goes nothing...And for the record it is pouring down with rain at the moment...hence the inclusion of the rain. Ahh the joys of Summer ..okay on with the fic..._

_Oh and "Déjame amarte" is "Let me love you" (I think) in Spanish (thanks Maru :).__  
_

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Here I Am**

_Can't we just confess  
everything we hoped for  
was leading up to this  
I don't want to let it slip away  
staring at the window  
suddenly I'm looking at an open door_

"It's raining." Tony said, starring out his window.

"You think I can't see that, Tony?"

"What? Just saying." Tony replied, turning over to face Abby.

Abby laughed, "How did we get here, Tony?"

"What you don't remember?" Tony replied.

Abby glared at him, "Why don't you remind me?"

"Well, once upon a time in a land not so far from here, two people by the names of Anthony and Abigail -" Abby placed her hand over Tony's mouth.

"_Never _call me Abigail, Mr. DiNozzo."

"Or what?" He grinned.

"Never you mind, continue the story, what happened to Anthony and Abigail?"

"I thought you didn't want me calling you Abigail?"

Abby laughed, "I didn't. But I changed my mind, a girl has a right to do that, you know." She kissed the side of his face when she finished talking.

"Okay, where was I?"

"Something about in a land not so far away, my prince." Abby remarked.

"Oh, right, I knew that." Tony replied, "Well, in this not so far away land, there were two people, Anthony and Abigail, they work together, for a powerful guy, Sir Gibbs."

"Sir Gibbs, Tony?"

"Yeah, what you don't like it?"

"Did I say that?" Abby smiled.

"Okay so maybe not Sir Gibbs, how about just Gibbs?"

"It's your story, Tony. Tell it however you want to."

Tony continued, "Well, one day, the very attractive Abigail gave the lovely Anthony a card."

"And?"

"What, you don't remember what it said?"

"Oh I remember."

"Then why do you want me to tell you again?"

"Just do, Tony."

"Okay, it said, _Déjame amarte_"

_I've waited all my life  
On the verge of something  
never really knowing what it is  
stuck inside a long night  
'til you broke through like daylight  
now I've found my place to land  
here I am  
Oh, here I am_

"That it did." Abby replied, "And I, or should I say, Abigail, thought it was very sweet."

"Hey, this is my story!"

"Sorry, master." Abby grinned.

Tony lent in and started kissing Abby's neck, working his way up to her crimson lips.

"My, my Anthony. Keep doing that and we'll never get to the end of the story." Abby said, between kisses.

"For the record, Abigail did find it sweet."

"See, I knew she did. She's a smart cookie this Abigail." Abby said.

"I know, and beautiful too."

"Flattery later, story now."

"Geez, she's insistant too."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way would you?"

"No," He replied, then he turned back to his story, "After Anthony left Abigail the note, well, do I really need to tell you what happened next?"

"I think I know but yes, you do really need to tell me, flatter me."

"Well, they fell in love and lived happily ever after."

_All I ever wanted  
Everything I held on to  
I lay down at your feet  
Cause baby this is me  
There's nothing left to hide, no no  
There was something missing  
And all the spaces filled up when I let you in_

"That's it?"

"Yeah, basically."

"No problems along the way?"

"There was Gibbs."

"Tell me about him, then, what trouble did he cause Anthony and Abigail?" Abby asked, pulling the sheet further up her body.

"Well, Gibbs, is a powerful guy, he has certain rules you know, for the people in the land. And Anthony and Abigail broke one of his rules, you see."

"Oooh, what happened?" Abby asked, pretending not to know.

"Well, he got angry at Anthony. For breaking the rule, you know."

"What about Abigail, did she get into trouble from Gibbs?"

"No, Gibbs has a soft spot for Abigail. She wasn't really in trouble." Tony replied.

"Oooh, she's lucky." Abby smiled, "What happened to Anthony then?"

"Well, Gibbs lectured him about not hurting Abigail's feelings and told him, eventually, that he was okay with him loving Abigail."

"Ohh, he sounds like a nice guy, this Gibbs. Not as nice as Anthony, though." Abby said, looking right into Tony's eyes.

"I like the sound of that." Tony said.

"I thought you might." Abby replied.

_All the walls are coming down  
and the only thing I've found  
is you  
oh, is you _

I've waited all my life  
On the verge of something  
never really knowing what it is  
stuck inside a long night  
'til you broke through like daylight  
now I've found my place to land  
I've found my place to land  
here I am  
here I am  
Oh, here I am  
here I am 

"Can I say that they lived happily ever after now?"

"Yes, you can."

"Okay, they lived happily ever after."

"Tony."

"Yes, Abby?"

"I love you."

"You know what, Abs?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

_The End. _

**So? How did I do? Please leave a review, thanks :-)**


End file.
